User talk:Killer Hasy
Please sign your contributions May I remind you that it makes sense to: On talk/discussion pages, please sign your comment by typing four tildes. Makes following discussions a lot easier. Thx JoE554 04:38, 3 April 2008 (EDT) Sorry, I was just in a hurry and wasn't thinking. Is there a way where you can just press a button and it automatically appears? I'm kinda new to PvX and am not quite sure about it. Also Killer, use the Preview button and the minor edit option to help reduce the list on recent changes. It makes it easier for us to find things. Swordofcerberus 22:46, 9 May 2008 (EDT) Oh ok alright, I'm still getting the hang of this. Killer Hasy 10:14, 9 May 2008 (EDT) Sig Will somebody teach me how to do this, I am completely lost at the moment. Killer Hasy 10:45, 16 June 2008 (EDT) :See PvXwiki:Sign your comments on instructions on how to make a custom signature. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 22:47, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::Thanks a bunch man. Killer Hasy 22:53, 28 June 2008 (EDT) Wow I was about to be hella excited in seeing you on pvx, but then I saw you STOLE MAH USERBOX. Life 22:16, 8 February 2009 (EST) : wait, are you life guardian, i don't remember who you are, i haven't really been active in the last week, damn broken leg. Killer Hasy 22:19, 8 February 2009 (EST) ::Yeah, life guardian(or piercing). I hate breaking bones =/ Life 22:21, 8 February 2009 (EST) :::ZOMG its piercing, lol i didn't know that, yeah ive been in and out of hospitals the whole week. Killer Hasy 22:23, 8 February 2009 (EST) ::::Pfft, who did you think was making those amazing pwnzilla skills? I haven't broken anything in a few years, but sitting in hospitals is always a pain in the arse. Life 22:26, 8 February 2009 (EST) :::::yeah its the first major thing i've ever done, i just wish i wouldn't have so i could have been on our record run Killer Hasy 22:28, 8 February 2009 (EST) ::::::I wanted to be on that run too :(. It's a shame we haven't had a perfect run yet. We really should be able to get sub-20 minutes. Imo we should try a run with a splinter barrage and cry on the monks. Life 22:34, 8 February 2009 (EST) :::::::I'm thinking we need to tweak the main tank to make it a little faster, idk what to do, but it sometimes seems like the pulls are slow. Killer Hasy 22:37, 8 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::Thats probably more of a problem with the player rather than the build. However, we need to split warden room 1 up between the two sins( one goes left, one goes right). icU had the right idea with using deaths retreat to bring the agros together. Maybe "Fall Back!" on a monk would help with speed as well. I was also thinking enduring harmony, because maintaining IAU! is gud. Life 22:42, 8 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::: all those ideas sound really good, we should go on some more practice runs Killer Hasy 23:14, 8 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::The problem with practice runs is that they're kind of disappointing. =\ It's like...woohoo! We did this right! Lets go try that other thing! 5 minutes later....WIPE. Life 23:16, 8 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::That's why we have weenis, so we can blame somebody for the insta-wipe :D. Killer Hasy 23:19, 8 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::That is an amazing point lol. We need to go do a practice run :P Life 23:21, 8 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::Wow, that is a horribad reason for a vote lol. Look at the tags :P. Plus, it would suck horribly in urgie. Life 23:26, 8 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::It was supposed to be a joke, ima change it lol. Killer Hasy 19:44, 9 February 2009 (EST) gz? you have made it onto my quote page, your sry stupid comment on the HA tagged build made me laugh. congrats. you can see it here.image:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 03:31, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :lol inside jokes are fun, kinda of a guild joke. Killer Hasy 23:32, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Killer's Sig Please move to User:Killer Hasy/Sig. I would move it but you prolly have to change in your preferences as well. --'Oj'▲' ' 23:59, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :kk i still am not very good with this crap.... at all. Hasy 00:04, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::what exactly should i change in preferences? Hasy 00:09, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :::if you're using a substitute template you have to change the substitute page --'Oj'▲' ' 01:09, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Remove that image from your name and add . I'll redirect it to your page. ~ Big sysop 01:38, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :::::thanks a bunch, its nice to see some cool people on here. Hasy 01:45, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Nope, pretty much exclusive to big, he's the black friendly giant--Relyk 02:16, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::lol, then I guess that you all need to learn from him :D. Hasy 02:30, 13 March 2009 (UTC) WHATS UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP. your in a my guild. and i promised id troll. 03:24, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :Are you even in the guild anymore lol? I never see you anymore..... Hasy 04:34, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::Indeed he is. Life 04:38, 13 July 2009 (UTC)